


Always Dreaming of You

by Figsandpigs



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Shared Dreams, The Drowning Diamonds, not beta read we die like men, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figsandpigs/pseuds/Figsandpigs
Summary: Hysan Dax was her soulmate; it was unavoidable. Rho had just been cursed to have him be part of a different house.
Relationships: Hysan Dax/Rhoma Grace, Nishiko Sai/Deke Moreten
Kudos: 3





	Always Dreaming of You

"Why am I here?" he asks her softly, his eyes flicking around the dreamscape surrounding them. Hysan Dax was part of Rhoma Grace's life in a way that only seemed to hurt her. He was Libran, and it was painful how much her stomach dropped every time she thought about it. Rho had been eleven when he had dyed his hair into a stark white that was commonplace in his house. It made her cringe at the loud reminder, sometimes it was easy for her to forget in their shared dreams that Hysan was a Libran and Rho was Cancrian through and through. She liked to think that Hysan forgot too but knew better with his calculating nature. Rho and Hysan had shared dreams for as long as they could both remember. She knew him better than anyone in the universe -- a fact he had told her several times-- and Hysan knew her better than she even knew herself sometimes. He had held her close when her mom left, and she cried because when it finally hit her, her mom was actually gone. Hysan was the only one who understood that she felt secretly relieved.

They both knew what it meant that they shared their dreams. Soulmates were not exactly common but definitely not unheard of either, but they almost always occurred in the same house. Rho knew cross house soulmates existed. She couldn't deny it looking at Hysan's light hair, which as of late, he allowed to hold a more golden shade than iridescent white and his green eyes, accompanied by an impeccable suit with the Libran scales sitting directly over his heart. She took a moment to wonder why he was in this suit. More often than not, when their dreams converged, he was in his worn grey coveralls.

Then, of course, there was the most famous set of cross house soul mates in history; the two of them caused the Trinary Axis, somehow pulling house Taurus into their plot. They were one of the biggest reasons that Rho was so scared of falling in love with Hysan. Rho felt a slight pull of guilt within her facing him. It had been months since she reached out to Hysan in their dreams; they had both decided that it was for the best that they distance themselves after Hysan had confessed his romantic admiration for her. Although Rho would deny how she felt for Hysan and cling to her feelings for Mathias, Hysan's confession had nearly driven her to say the three words she knew would break them both. He was her soulmate; it was unavoidable, she had just been cursed to have him be part of a different house.

  
Sometimes Rho dreamed of a universe where Hysan was part of House Cancer, or where the lines between houses were not so rigid, and she could be part of his life for real. Other times she dreamed that Hysan wasn't her soulmate; those dreams often turned into nightmares or left a bad taste in her mouth when she woke up.

Finally, gaining her head back, she unconsciously reached out to him, hurt by how closed off he was being, and that's all it took for him to sweep her into his arms for a tight hug immediately. Rho sagged against his taller frame and breathed him in.

"My lady," he whispered softly, kissing the crown of her head. Rho knew he must be feeling the same sense of relief that she was right now at being close again; 'close' that was laughable to her, she knew that Hysan was actually very, very far away gallivanting on who knows what house at this point. Maybe it was Aries, or maybe he was researching on Scorpio again. Hysan's travel had always fascinated Rho since Lord Neith made him a diplomatic envoy, and in their dreams, he would tell his adventures to her. Nishi had told her about some of the parties that happened in Sagittarius, and they were very different than what she imagined when Hysan offhandedly mentioned them. So as much as she trusted him, she sometimes questioned if Hysan was sharing the whole truth. It was possible this was even one of the rare times when he was at home in Libra. After several charged moments, Hysan loosened his grip and changed the dream around them, so instead of a Cancrian beach, they were in a sleek and stylish looking room with a couch he pulled her down softly onto.

"Rhoma," Hysan said, still holding her hand and studying her face intently looking for answers. "What's going on? Why did you call me to you?"

She blushed lightly at his gaze and then suddenly felt very young and very stupid. She was selfish and foolish, tempting herself and Hysan with these visits they had promised to stop. Rho couldn't meet his green eyes and stared intently at their conjoined hands.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake to call you here. I was being selfish," Rho said softly. Hysan flinched slightly beside her, but she felt the action like it was an earthquake. As quickly as he stiffened, he relaxed again, throwing one of those smiles on his face, the centaur smile.

"Well, my lady, I'm already here. You may as well talk to me," he said, maintaining the smile and tightening his fingers around hers as if he was scared, she would pull away from him too soon.

Was it possible to feel hurt by hurting someone else? Or was it just that the connection between Hysan and her allowed her to feel his pain through their bond? Whichever one it was, hurt radiated through her chest.

"I graduated," Rho told him feeling a hint of pride in her voice, a soft smile making its way on her face as she thought about how her father and Stanton made it all the way to Elara for the ceremony, and how good it felt to hug them tight again. At that moment, part of her ached to wish there was one more man waiting in line for her to hug. That ache hadn't gone away the rest of the day, and that why they were in the situation, they were in now.

He gave her a real grin, and Rho felt her breath catch at the way it accented his face. She leaned back from him so she could admire it for a little while longer at a better angle. Hysan hugged her tightly to his body again though cutting off her gaze. He gently began running one of his hands through Rho's blonde curls, which Nishi had managed to organize that day for the ceremony.

"That is amazing my lady I'm so proud of you," Hysan said, the warmth in his words made Rho feel thawed on the inside like she had been tanning all afternoon on the beach. It also made something else that she didn't want to name radiate through her chest.

"I got to see my dad and brother," she told him, leaning more into his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

"I bet that was nice, and I'm sure they have missed you a lot while you were at school," Hysan's envious tone made Rho open her eyes and pull away from his embrace again, but she remained cuddled into his chest. She knew that Hysan felt lonely, not having any parents at all, and this small reminder made her feel entirely guilty again. She was the one thing that Hysan was always supposed to have, and once again, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have," Rho started to say one of her hands resting gently on his cheek. However, he quickly cut her off.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Though this didn't stop him from leaning his head into her small hand. "I wish I had been there to see it," he said in a wistful tone.

Before she could shut her mouth, Rho replied, "Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes," she told him with a slight pause and in a defeated tone. Leaning closer to him, she rest her forehead against his. There was something about being this close to Hysan; it was indescribable in a way like she could suddenly breathe, or more so that she didn't even realize until that moment that for the whole day prior, she hadn't been breathing. The worst part is she knew he felt the exact same way.

"Well, what's going to happen for my lady now?" He asked in a whisper now their close proximity making his heart race and his false bravado when it came to her completely evaporate.

"A break before going to university, I think," she told him, inside she was telling herself that she needed to pull away from him, but she couldn't seem to do it the magnets pulling them together were just too strong.

"Like a vacation?" He asked.

"Something like that, more like a gap year," Rho said. "We are going to," Rho started to tell him when the entire dream shook, but it wasn't on her end, it was his. The sound wasn't like an alarm but more like very loud music. The spell was broken Rho leaned back and scooted away from Hysan.

His form was becoming hazy, and he reached out to her again, the desperate look on his face back. "I don't," he started to tell her, but before he could finish the sentence, his winked out of their dream.

With Hysan gone, the sleek room they had been in also disappeared, and Rho was once again on a Cancrian beach. She sighed heavily, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead against them. 'That was a mistake,' her subconscious whispered to her sharply, forcing her to sigh again.

"I know," she whispered back to herself.

When Rho woke up, she felt better than she had in a long time, which she knew was wrong, considering that she had drunk way too much sweet Cancran wine the night before for their graduation party. Nishi was snoring lightly beside her, and Rho curled up into her best friend's side, her heart aching. Hysan did weird things to her. Not that this was news, he could give her butterflies and make her feel like the world was falling around her at the same time.

After laying there for a while, Nishi grumbled softly, turning away from Rho. Rho shook her a little bit a small smile on her face, "Nishi."

"Rho," Nishi replied in a mumble, making Rho laugh a little bit.

"It's time to get up, or we are going to miss our shuttle," Rho singsong in a tone cheerier than she was actually feeling. Nishi's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly but immediately laid back down from head rush. Pulling her tracker close to her eyes, she turned to Rho her eyes wide.

"Rho! We totally slept in," Nishi said, throwing her arm over her face.

"I know Nish," Rho sat up out of bed and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. The wild golden curls tickling her neck, Rho turned to her best friend who was still lying in bed.

"Come on Nishi, get up," The brunette complained groaning audibly while Rho splashed water on her face trying to clean off the gunk that had built up from the night before, in addition to the traces of makeup still on her face.

Rho was glad that the two of them had the forethought to pack their bags the night before. She changed quickly and turned glad to see that Nishi was ready to go in record time and looking stunning.

"How do you do that?" Rho complained, picking up her bag.

"Do what?" Nishi asked.

"Always manage to look amazing," Rho complained, "Even when you just rolled out of bed."

  
"Oh, Rho, you look great too now get your butt in gear so that we can catch this shuttle."

  
Rho laughed and grabbed their bags running towards the shuttle bay. The boys were standing there clearly waiting for the girls. Hugs were traded all around before they boarded the shuttle.

Nishi turned to Rho, grinning. "Just a few short hours, and we will be playing our first concert in Sagittarius!"

Rho laughed, returning with a grin of her own. "A little more than a few hours, but I can't wait." She said, shifting in her seat, trying to get comfortable for the flight ahead and quell her excitement about leaving the crab constellation for the first time.

The best way Rho could think of labeling Sagittarius was exotic. She had heard so much about the other Houses from Hysan and from her education at school, but experiencing it was something else entirely.

They had gotten to Nishi's house late into the night once their shuttle had landed. Though they were tempted to go out into the city right then and there, the group as a whole agreed it would be best to go to sleep and then explore in the morning.

The room that Nishi told her would be hers while they were on Centaurion was beautiful.

Lying in bed trying to come down from their travel Rho scrolled her wave that she browsed lazily, messaging her father and brother that she was okay and how exciting her first time traveling entirely out of Cancer was. And then she opened her tutorial ephemeris that Stanton had gotten here a few years prior. While not the best quality, Rho loved reading the stars from it, and after taking some deep breaths and humming the beat to one of the Drowning Diamond's newest songs, she felt the space expand around her.

  
She examined the stars for a few minutes, not really sure what she was looking for if she was looking for anything at all. Then she looked more closely at the Archer constellation and saw it glowing bright before her. Then it was as if she had been shot within arrow, and an omen appeared to Rho. A surprise, and a gift together, for her laying somewhere within the constellation. Trying to reread the omen Rho lost her center and let out a frustrated huff. It was most likely wishful thinking. Her teachers in school had always warned Rho that reading the stars without doing the math could be misleading.

When Rho falls asleep, she immediately feels Hysan's call pulling her towards his conscious. Rho welcomed it, and then in her next blink, the Libran was looking at her.  
"My lady" He breathed with a grin, reaching out for her.  
She met his hug casually, breathing in the cedar scent that he carried with him. She had always had half a mind to ask him if he actually smelled this way in real life but then chickened out every single time.

Hyson's lips pressed into her brow, and she pulled away from his embrace to look around them the first time. The set up seemed pretty generic, just a grey tone room, and with a smile, they were on the beach near her home on Cancer the sun beating down on her. She was only wearing her bathing suit and a long light flowing skirt.

Hysan was still staring at her with a neat suit on. Then the dream shifted, and things got a little fuzzy to adjust to the change and then Hyson was only in swimming shorts with a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and a sly grin in place. Rho ran her hands through his hair, so it looked more natural and then sat on the beach looking out into the water.

  
"Hysan Dax on my beach." She said with a laugh pressing her hand to her chest. "What a special occasion it must be."

"Well," Hysan said, dropping next to her, "You see, my special girl just graduated."

"I'm sure she cannot keep up with your over the top genius."

"Hardly the case, we have our own strengths," He leaned back in the sun trying to absorb in the sun, staring at the sky instead.  
Rho poked his side playfully but didn't comment. A small moment passed, and they just enjoined each other's company. Feeling the soothing waves of being complete together.

"I wish I could have been there," Hysan said softly, repeating his sentiment from the previous night.

This time though, Rho didn't know if she felt prepared to answer that. "How close are our sleep schedules right now?" She asked. Hysan, the scientist he was at his core, had been experimenting with their dreams since they were children. Finally, discovering that the closer they were and the more matching their sleep schedules were, they would have longer time together in their dreams.

"Almost the same," he told her, but when she huffed, he amended. "I am closer to Cancer than I normally am." He said like that actually meant anything meaningful.

Rho didn't bother correcting him on her location.

"I wanted to ask you," he started hesitantly, and she laid back on the sand, rolling onto her side, meeting his sunglasses and licking her lips.  
She hummed, waiting for him to speak.

"Can I send you a gift?" Hysan asked her

"A gift to me?"

"Yes."

Rho didn't know what to say. She stared up at the sun in the sky that felt entirely real.  
"I don't know. Is that a good idea?"

"I don't have to give it to you in person. It can just be dropped off."

"What if I wanted you to give it to me in person, what then?"

Hysan bit his lip, and then he was silent. They were both walking on a dangerous line.

"Right, probably not for the best." Hysan finally supplied.

What did you get me?" Rho asked.

"Who said I got you anything?"

"You did. I want to know what it is. Just give it to me now."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot."

Rho glared at him and. Then suddenly stood up, stomping off the beach into the water. Hysan didn't have to spoil her dream if she didn't want to.  
He followed her just as he always did. Then Rho felt the nostalgia of childhood flare-up in her. Half her life was spent in these dreams with him, sharing fun and companionship. Long before there was a blossoming romantic love between them, there was the innocence of their childhoods, and a closeness that could only be achieved from knowing someone your whole life. Their childhoods had been full of dreams where Rho teaching Hysan how to swim and shuck narclams. Hysan had taught Rho how to dissect different arguments and helped her become better with computers than any Cancrian should be.

He splashed her and she splashed back only escalating between the two of them into a splash fight. Hysan kicked a wave towards her, and Rho took the water straight to the face. Diving under the water she opened her eyes the salt only stinging for a moment before she grabbed Hyson's leg out from under him. He fell backward into the water. Then they were resurfacing and laughing together.

"I guess that one goes to you." He said, shaking his head.

"That's 50 Grace and 49 Dax, you know," She responded, sticking out her tongue.

"Yes, I know I keep score."

The challenges between them always a running joke varying on scale and score. Rho followed Hysan's hand as he pulled it through his growing hair, the grown out streaks of white giving away to the dark color his natural hair took to when it was wet. The light and dark contrast suddenly shot through Rho's heart at how Hysan was a librarian through and through. In the same way, Rho made it her goal to embody her house. Hysan did too. It was in a subtle and different way than Rhoma but present none the less.

The next thought through her head was at how beautiful he was with the light kissing his skin. She reached out, pushing some of the hair out of his face. Rho found herself thinking they were two young adults who knew what they were doing. She also thought that maybe a cross house relationship was difficult, but if anyone could make it work, it was her and Hysan.

His sunglasses must have fallen in the water because she found herself staring into his eyes. Tracing them lazily taking his scan pressed into the emerald of his eyes, inching in even closer to him.

"I want you to send me this gift." She finally said, refusing to break eye contact.

"Anything you want Rho." He told her, though his eyebrows immediately pulled together.

The dream started to look fuzzy and Rho cursed. She held tighter onto Hysan pulling him almost flush to her in a hug.

"Wait, I have to tell you. I'm not …" But before Rho could finish getting the words out, her eyes were looking at a ceiling above her, imitating the rising sun, basking her in soothing light. Rho bit her lip looking at it, enjoying the soft bed she had been sleeping in for the first time. It took her a little while to get her bearings about her. Eventually, she found herself eating breakfast with Nishi and the boys.

"So, our first concert is tomorrow night. But I figured we go out tonight and see venue before we play."

"I think that a great idea." Deke said enthusiastically, making Rho raise her eyebrows but eventually slowly accept it and tapping out a beat onto the table absentmindedly.

"Rho are you okay?" Nishiko asked.

Kai remaining silent, as he normally preferred, eating his breakfast but quirked an eyebrow at Rho in question, his and Deke's Cancran nature to nurture a distressed friend automatically kicking in.

"Yeah I'm fine Nishi, it's just odd being so far away from Cancer I think," She finally settled on saying.

Deke and Kai nodded their agreement, understanding where Rho was coming from.

"Oh Rho," The Sagittarian said, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "I'm sure it's hard, but just give it a little bit. You are going to love exploring other houses."

Rho knew her friend was right, and as much as she loved House Cancer, having Hysan as a soulmate had always made part of her want to explore the whole zodiac. So, she nodded along and cracked a smile.

The Drowning Diamonds had gotten popular, very popular, in the last year, and during this summer break, they were finally taking their band to the next level. Kai still had a year left as an acolyte, while Nishi, Deke, and Rho had all graduated with acceptance into the esteemed Zodai university. However, with their music kicking off, they all had struggled to decide if they wanted to attend. Rho more so than Nishi or Deke. She loved reading the stars and having started at such a young age, sometimes it felt as much part of her as a limb did. However, there was some part of that always associated reading the stars with her mother, which her mother was a complicated subject for Rho. Ultimately, she had decided to differ her enrollment until the next year. Nishi and Deke were starting back up again with Kai after they finished their tour through House Sagittarius and House Leo.

The Drowning Diamond's popularity in Cancer and Sagittarius made sense since the members were from there. However, when the band started getting increasingly more holo downloads and fans mounting in House Leo, it came as a surprise. And when they announced they were going on a small tour, they included Leo by the sheer popular demand of their fans there. Nishi, who was ever one to travel and discover the universe had jumped on the chance for them all to visit the foreign constellation. But they wouldn't be going to Leo until over a month from now.

Their tour in Sagittarius would start here on Centaurion in The Capitol. Then they would travel between the other three planets in Sagittarius with a closing concert on one of their moons before the band made their way to House Leo.

That day Rho had been overwhelmed as they explored the city. The Capitol was full of holograms and questions. Rho often found herself stopping with Nishi to study some oddity or another. And that night, they went to a club, which is where Nishi told them they would be playing their first set on the following night. All of them took Abyssthe before entering.

The drug immediately spread through Rho's system making her sigh, the fuzzy feeling spreading made making her feel like she was able to leave her mortal body and be one with the stars even if it was only a little bit. The feeling was only further amplified when they walked into the club and music was pounding through the air, and bodies were pressed together in the crowd. The band was playing on the stage a high energy piece that had people jumping up and down in time with the beat. Nishi gestured to the stage and grinned. She yelled something over the music, but Rho didn't catch what it was. It wasn't hard to assume that she was saying how this was the stage they would soon be playing.

The group joined the dance floor and, in a situation where Rho would normally feel uncomfortable and self-conscious, she didn't with the help of the Abyssthe. Feeling the music shift, she danced, letting the buzz in her body translate through her movements and become one with the crowd. Rho soon lost her band in the crowd and was enveloped in strangers around her. She cast an eye through the crowd, not looking for anyone in particular just enjoying the moment and then turning to look at the band, however, before her eyes could completely make it to the band, they suddenly caught on a figure.

Rho had never felt the feeling of being home so suddenly and quickly as she did when her eyes traced over the blonde figure, she saw dancing in the crowd one that she knew almost as well as herself. There was no denying that Hysan Dax was in the same room as her for the first time in their lives.

Rho had stopped dancing now and was just standing there dumbstruck and staring. She wasn't sure what to do. Another body brushed into hers, making her stumble a little, and Rho steadied herself. Her eyes were sweeping the crowd again, looking for Hysan. Questions also started racing through her head; she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him she was in Sagittarius in their dream the night before. Why was he here? How had he found her? Where was he?

She searched the room, pushing through the crowd now, looking for his blonde and white hair. But after a few minutes of looking she couldn't find him, just as Rho sighed giving up with a sigh of defeat, she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her back towards her left, and a pair of lips pressed to her ear so she could hear over the band playing.

"My lady," she heard Hysan's voice say in low tone disbelief, sending shivers down her spine. Rho twisted in his arms, and for the first time in her waking life, she looked into his green eyes, watching his scan flash momentarily tracing over her.

"Hysan," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, still in a state of disbelief.

They were lost there, staring at each other, and then she was crushed tight into Hysan's chest as he hugged her to his body. Rho tightened her grip on him and felt unexpected tears prick at her eyes. She had never felt so at home. The music and all the people around them a dull roar in the background. She breathed in his scent, and her feeling of comfort only increased as under the smell of sweat and drinks of the club, she found herself breathing in the cedar scent she associated with him.

He pulled away from her, and their eyes locked again, the unexpected tears Rho had falling softly down her cheeks. Hysan whipped them away gently and then was pulling her through the crowd and out of the room, the stage was in.

Rho momentarily worried about her friends, but she was caught up in the monumental feeling and moment of meeting her soul mate, in person. For the first time, her senses were going haywire, and she didn't even know if she could chalk it up to the Abyssthe that she drank anymore or if she was just drunk on Hysan.  
The moment they stepped out of the club into the quiet streets of planet name. Well, as quiet as the streets ever were in The Capital.

Hysan turned towards her expectantly again. And she realized she had no idea where they were going, but they were together. Her hand tightened on the grip that he had with his hand curled around hers.

"Hysan," she tested repeating his name her voice feeling a little hoarse, and part of her still not believing that this was real.

"Is this a dream, my lady?" He asked her his thumb swiping across her wrist slowly before pulling it up so his lips could press a soft kiss to her knuckles, and voicing her exact thoughts

"If this is a dream, I want you to make it a reality when we wake up," Rho said back when she caught her breath, which caught from his delicate kiss.

She was being pulled along again, and after so many twists and turns down the pathways of The Capital, Hysan was pulling her into a building up an elevator and into a fancy high-class suite. The suite had a view of the strange buildings that made up The Capital, and some of the questions lining the sky and buildings were visible, along with the many other oddities lining the streets. The room its self had a large lounging area and several doors attached, which Rho assumed lead to different a bedroom, and refresher. The sitting room had several cream and gold couches, and a large table that had a small terminal on it. Most of the room was orientated around the large window, though.

Rho sat tentatively on the cream couch and suddenly was overwhelmed with how she had no idea what to do with herself.

Hysan sat on the same couch though further away than he normally would have if this were one of their dreams and angled his lieth body towards hers.

"You are in Sagittarius?" He asked her, his voice calculating like he was still trying to convince himself that this was real.

"I am in Sagittarius. You are in Sagittarius?"

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"I've been trying to tell you. The Drowning Diamonds are on tour,"

"You are?" Hysan asked eyes alight. Hysan, of course, knew all about The Drowning Diamonds. However, Rho had strictly forbidden him from following or listening to her band. So, she was pleased to know he followed her wishes.

"You really didn't know?" She questioned him.

"You told me The Drowning Diamonds were off-limits, and I would never break your trust like that, my lady."

"Thank you, Hysan. Why are you on Sagittarius?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Why not?"

"So, it's pure coincidence. Rho said her eyes wide. "the stars said."

"What did they say?"

"The stars told me Sagittarius would hold a gift for me."

Hysan looked contemplative, thinking about what she said.

"I should have known you were here." He finally supplied for her.

"Why?"

"When I look into the stars, with my own heart, there are three guiding lights in the universe, Libra, Helios," he paused for dramatic effect and gave her a grin. "And then where you are, on Cancer."

Rho sucked in a deep, shaky breath and bit her lip appraising the Libran man in front of her, "And?"

"And when I noticed a bright light in Sagittarius, I should have known you would be here, my lady."

Rho decided she should kiss him right then. He was one of the smoothest talking people she had ever met, and she loved him. She had known she loved him for a while, but now looking at him, she could no longer ignore that fact. She leaned forward to make good on her sudden urge but was surprised to find Hysan turn away from her tense. In their whole lives, he had never been one to deny physical contact between them, so Rho immediately curled back into herself, feeling a small lash of hurt. After a few moments though, Rho mustered up her courage again.

"Hysan," She said, reaching for his hand, she wanted, no needed to tell him her feelings. "I.."

The man who reminded her of sunshine though turned to her again, and the smile on his face was false and something she had never associated with him before, it was full of secrets.

"Am I permitted to listen to the Drowning Diamonds now?" He asked her quietly.

How quickly he pivoted made Rho feel like some just shoved her on a planet with low gravity, shooting her in the opposite direction.

"Yes, we are performing our first concert tomorrow night."

Silence laps against them like waves on the shore of Cancrian islands during a storm. The tension between them is high and roaring. Rho isn't sure what she should do or say, and now she is even questioning the dress that Nishi had picked out for her to wear that night, a popular Sagittarian style showing off more of her body than her typical wardrobe. When she imagined meeting Hysan in the flesh, she never thought it would feel wrong like this.

Rho stands up abruptly, startling Hysan into standing off the couch as well. "This is wrong," she finally admits shaking her head.

The golden light that emits off Hysan dims, and he looks hurt, but she knows that he feels exactly what she is feeling too. She steps closer to Hysan, wrapping her arms around him, letting them fall around his neck playing with the fine hair there. One of her hands rests on his chest, feeling the steady pulse of his heartbeat. Breathing in his cedars scent, Rho tries to steady herself in this moment.

Hysan's hand curls around her waist, pulling her more flush to his taller frame, and his other hand rests over the one she had placed on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You feel right, but somehow this feels wrong."

"I know what you mean, my lady. Maybe this was just unexpected."

"Our meeting has always been fated in the stars, Hysan."

"I would never disagree," he says gruffly and is staring at her lips now. Rho wants so desperately to lean forward and close the gap between them. His hand shifted so he was cupping Rho's cheek, "but I don't ever want you to feel wrong about us."

Rho surged forward so that her lips could capture Hysan's. While Rho had dated, using the term very liberally, in school this was something entirely different. Kissing Hysan felt like an odd mix of laying out on a sunny day and sailing at top speed on a skimmer; content and exhilarating.

Hysan didn't need more prompting coaxing Rho's lips with his more experienced tongue probing hers softly. They fell back on the couch, Hysan pressing a little bit of his weight down onto her. Rho felt more grounded then, running her hands through his hair.

Hysan's own hand traced her side, clutching her hip and the other brushing along the bottom of her breast, causing Rho to keen stretching her throat. The exposure of more flesh immediately made Hysan attach his lips exploring the new space. He covered her pulse point with a soft open mouth kiss and pressed his tongue there making Rho giggle. He then moved lower, kissing her exposed collar bone and sucking it lightly grazing his teeth against her skin.

Then Rho's wave started playing a sweet but loud melody from her pocket, startling the pair and forcing them apart. Rho scrambled to find the wave she had shoved into the small pocket of the dress. Flipping it open her best friend's hologram form appeared before her.

"Rho where are you? Are you okay?" Nishi asked. Her friend shooting off questions and her face clearly displaying her worry.

"I'm fine Nishi, I just ran into an old friend."

"What old friend do you have in Sagittarius?" Nishi questioned. Rho's eyes drifted from Nishi to Hysan and then back again.

"Sorry, I just bailed. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh my Helios, Rho did you ditch us for some guy?" Nishi cried in delight, seeming to look at her friend for the first time. Rho's cheeks instantly flushed, and she shook her head. Cancran's were not deceitful it was against their nature but Rho was telling the partial truth, Hysan was not just some guy.

"We will talk about it later. I'm meet you back at your house." Rho said quickly her eyes finding Hysan again. Just as Nishi started to say something back Rho snapped her Wave shut effectively ending the call.

Hysan hadn't stopped looking at her the whole time and then gave her a tentative and vulnerable smile. "That was Nishiko," He said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. It's pretty late, I guess I should head back."

Hysan nodded his head slowly and pulled her up off the couch not letting go of her hand when he completed the action. "Well please let me escort you home my lady."

"Please," Rho responded, but near the door, she pressed Hysan close again and captured his lips again in a firm kiss. A few more minutes passed before they separated from each other.

They didn't talk much on their way back to Nishi's house; the only reason that Rho knew the way was following Nishi's tracker signal. The whole walk back Rho was dreading the moment they reached the propriety entrance. The two stood there for a moment before Hysan leaned in to kiss her again. They both got caught in the building momentum of their bodies finally sharing space together. They were finding the missing tune to the song of each other and how they fit together to make a new melody. Hysan was the one to pull away from her this time.

"I'll see you in my dreams, my lady," He finally said to her pushing some hair out of her face and giving her another soft but chase kiss.

"Goodnight Hysan," Rho said keeping their hands locked together even as he started to walk away until they were stretched out between them and slowly drifted apart neither looking away from each other until he was around the bend and out of sight. Rho could not bring herself to pull the smile off her face as she made her way into Nishi's house.

She was so lost in her head that she wasn't prepared for her best friend to pounce as soon as she walked in the room. "Rho is that a HICKEY?" Nishi screamed instead of any form of greeting.

"Umm yes?"

"I want to know everything!"

Rho was instantly blushing her hand already creeping up to the blooming bruise on her neck to cover it. "Nishi, I already told you I ran into an old friend."  
"An old friend who gives you hickies?"

"Well, that is a new development."

"Who is he? What's his name? How are you a friend with another Sagittarian? Why didn't you bring in him so I can meet him?" Nishi's questions came at rapid fire, and Rho contemplated on how to answer them all.

"He is going to come to our concert tomorrow night, and he isn't a Sagittarian."

"Is he from Cancer? Why is he here in The Capital?"

"Nishi, one question at a time."

"Sorry Rho, this is just like the most exciting thing to ever happen to you."

Rho frowned at that but didn't exactly disagree. Finally meeting your soulmate was a pretty big deal. Hysan had been the one secret she had kept her whole life. She had never told anyone, not even Stanton about, him. Rho drummed her fingers across her thigh, a habit she picked up when she was trying to center herself, trying to concentrate, or nervous. The excitement was also eating her alive though. When Rho opened her mouth, she was surprised by what spilled out. "He's my soulmate."

Nishi was so shocked she just stared at the other girl still clearly taking time to process what Rho had just said.

"You have a soul mate," Nishi repeated back slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just, well, he isn't something I talk about." Rho finally supplied.

"I'm surprised Rho, but honestly, that's great for you!"

Rho gave a half-smile, she felt like a terrible person having kept this from her best friend for so long.

"Can you save your inquisition until you meet him," Rho asked.

Nishi wrapped her arms around Rho, "I can for you."

Rho wrapped her arms around Nishi and smiled. That's how she knew her best friend really loved her if she was willing to deny her own nature. "I love you, Nishi."

"I love you, too."

The following morning, after dreaming with Hysan again. The whole band tried to question her more despite Nishi's promise, but Rho refused to answer them saying they would find out themselves that night.

Rho was feeling a little nervous just like she often did before a set. But the drums in front of her were comfort and the club from last night. The Capital would now always hold an oddly special place in her heart since she saw Hysan there for the first time. The boy himself was right in the front near the stage among the many Drowning Diamond Fans. While most people were completely captivated by Nishi's illustrious form, Hysan was staring intently at her, and she knew that his scan was engaged to record the whole experience to memory.

The set went well, and Rho was relieved not to have embarrassed herself in front of Hysan. She stepped off the stage and in the same moment found herself stepping into a pair of arms and lips pressed to the side of her head. She grinned at Hysan, the rush of playing for a crowd that was still cheering while the next band took the stage lifting Rho up in a euphoric feeling. Felling bold, Rho caught Hysan's face in her hands and pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away, she licked her lips a little enjoying the look of lust that clouded his green-gold eyes. And his lips swept down to catch her's again before there was a loud clearing of a voice next to her. Rho pulled away from Hysan and turned towards her band members a massive blush covering her face. As the three of them stared, Rho shifted so she out of Hysan's arms.

"Guys this is Hysan. Hysan this is Kai, Deke, and Nishi."

Hysan was personable, and his centaur smile slipped on his face easily, as he held out his fists for the traditional greeting with each of her bandmates. Rho knew that Nishi was practically salivating with questions and was surprised that she hadn't already launched into an investigation the moment Hysan's fists touched hers.  
"It's is so nice to meet you all," Hysan yelled over the rising music.

"You're a Libran," Nishi cried out staring at Hysan.

"You have a keen sense of observation," Hysan replied with a laugh.

Their group made their way over to the bar. Occasionally they would stop to take holo pictures with fans. Rho noticed that Deke was especially popular among the different women, which seemed to make the boy adopt a permanent blush on his face.

Even moving through the crowd Hysan didn't stray far from Rho. If he wasn't physically touching her, a brush of her waist, arm, or the small of her back, his presence made it feel like he was. By the time they made it to the bar, and Hysan was getting them all drinks, Rho could finally bear to look at her bandmates who were all staring at her. She stared back not sure what to say, a blush rising to her face. Nishi was grinning like a Leo Lion and Rho knew she was ready to pounce. The moment Hysan turned back to the group laden with drinks distributing them fairly.

"I have to say that Drowning Diamonds is now officially my favorite band."

"We weren't before?" Kai asked, surprising everyone by speaking up.

"I am a much bigger fan of live performances," Hysan said smoothly, saving Rho the embarrassment of trying to explain that she didn't want him to listen to their band.  
"I'm glad we impressed," Nishi said, cutting in with her killer smile.

The rest of the night went really well, and Rho found herself laughing more and breathing easier than she had ever imagined. Hysan won over her friends easily with his Libran charm and quick wit. He was cracking jokes, in turn with compliments enough to impress. While revealing little about himself and somehow getting around most of Nishi's digging questions. He also offered the band personal transportation for the rest of their tour on his ship the Equinox, which Rho knew they would all be foolish for turning down. There was also part of Rho that could not bear to be parted with Hysan again so soon.

Their tour through Sagittarius was a massive success and proceeded much in a similar way as their time in The Capital. The Drowning Diamonds would perform, party, and explore until their next concert. Hysan acting as a tour guide often enough and showed them hidden wonders. He and Rho were almost inspirable for the most part except times when he would slip off to attend some of his diplomatic work.

They had just done with their second to the last concert in the Leo constellation, and it was the first one in the whole tour Hysan had missed. Rho wasn't sure how to feel with the tour coming to an end; some part of her felt like it would mark the end of her time with Hysan. He would take them back to the Crab constellation and then what.

Rho didn't let her dark thoughts spoil her mood, though, as the band laid out on the grass, absorbing some of the rays from the small sun that Leo constellation supported. The venue they had been playing was a large music festival, and after their own set and watching some of the other bands, they decided it was time for a much-needed picnic lunch break. Rho wasn't convinced that she loved Leo, but the roars, sometimes literally, of their fans at the festival had formed a soft spot on her heart for the constellation. Plus, the pure rush and constant adventure provided never lacked luster. Going sun sailing had been one of the first things that the gang had done when they had arrived, and Rho still couldn't get over how much equal measures of terrifying and fun it had been.

"I've never seen you look so tan," Nishi commented from where she lay next to Rho. Rho knew it was true after living on Elara for so many years the bronze tones of her skin had faded, but now her skin almost looked darker than it had growing up on Cancer.

"The wonders that planet surfaces do for you," Rho said with a laugh.

"You are missing, Hysan."

"Yes, but I shouldn't. He hasn't even been gone for a full day."

"He is a really great guy," Deke said, cutting into their conversation, "he treats you well, Rho, you're allowed to miss him."

"Plus, he is your soulmate," Kai added.

The once quiet boy that joined their band was still there, but over the time of their tour, they watched as he slowly started to come out of his shell and into more confidence. Rho had noticed the long conversations Hysan could draw her youngest bandmate into had done wonders to help support the change in Kai. It made her love him even more. Despite the fact that the two had spent almost the last two and a half months inseparable from each other, Rho still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Hysan she loved him. She wanted to tell him but still wasn't sure how.

"How did you know?" Rho asked quietly. She had shared that fact with Nishi but not Deke or Kai.

"It's pretty obvious with the way you two act around each other, you move he moves, like the moons and the tide," Kai explained.

"Yeah, your Libran is chauffeuring us around the zodiac," Deke agreed, "And it's not just because we are his favorite band."

"I don't know," Rho said with a laugh, "We are an amazing band."

"We are," Nishi agreed, "so let's stop lounging around and network around this festival." Nishi could only stand staying still for so long before her urge to wander hit her, and a place like this festival with so many different places to explore, it was a wonder she had contained herself long enough for them to even eat lunch.

Rho wandered with her band for a while before she found herself laying out in the sun again alone this time just taking time to contemplate and center herself. Rho wasn't sure how long passed before she felt a hand grasping hers. Instinctively Rho tightened her own hand into Hysan's.

"What is troubling you, my lady?"

Rho sighed and turned towards him, pressing her face into his neck, letting the comfort of his cedar scent calm her down. "I used to wonder, if you really smelled like this in real life, or if it was just our dreams making things up."

Hysan laughed, and his arm curled around her, pulling her so that she was practically lying on his chest. "I used to wonder if you were as kind as you were in our dreams, or as beautiful, or smart, or if these curls were really this curly," He tugged on a piece of her hair affectionately.

"Well, what's the verdict Judge Hysan?"

"More. You are so much more than everything our dreams gave me."

"You are too good of a sweet talker."

Hysan didn't respond to that, instead, he just drew her into a kiss. Hysan was his own brand of addicting and the longer their bodies were connected Rho eventually had to stop and remind herself that they were in a public place.

Hysan hummed contently when Rho shifted and laid her head on his chest again taking several deep breaths listening to his hammering heart. The physical tension between them had been strung high for weeks, with being around the band all the time, and only occasionally finding the time for Hysan to sweep her away for a date, the couple had only been able to explore their intimacy so far. Rho felt a hunger for him to the point where his touch could leave her feeling on fire.

"We go to Cancer tomorrow," he said, his husky voice in her ear. With those words the stress that had been building in her all day instantly returned. Rho sat up away from him and looked out onto the festival, and the massive bonfires that were starting up as the darkness descended. The Drowning Diamonds would play the last concert of their tour in just about half an hour and then it would be over.

"Yes, we do."

"Rho, what's wrong?"

"We go to Cancer and then what?"

"Then maybe when we finish visiting Cancer," Hysan paused, and Rho dragged her eyes over his face. She may not be an expert at reading people like he was, but she did know his face, better than anyone else. In his eyes, she saw vulnerability and the same uncertainty about their relationship that was echoing in her chest. "Maybe we could go to Libra, and you can let me show you Aeolus. It's been too long since I've been home."

He was sitting up with her now, and Rho leaned into his side. The parties of the festival were escalating, and the music though contained to certain areas was making the ground softly tremble with base, and lasers and holograms flitting through the air around them. The idea of seeing Hysan's home, made Rho's heart flutter and presented the opportunity that there was a possibility for them to be just the two of them. She tried to think of what to say back but every possibility seemed to come up short.

"Or we can go anywhere in the zodiac you want, or I can visit you on Cancer whenever you call me my lady. But Rho I don't think I can stand being us being separated anymore."

"Hysan,"

"Rho please we have to talk, I know something is bothering you." He caught her hand and kissed it.

"I know we need to talk, but I have a set to play," Rho stood up and brushed the grass off the shorts she was wearing. She hadn't let go of his hand though, so she was pulling him up with her. Rho kissed him gently and appreciated his green eyes longer than she really had the time for. Hysan sighed heavily but threw on his centaur smile and motioned for her to lead the way.

The Drowning Diamond's last concert was electric, and the sadness Rho felt at their tour being over was undercut completely by the energy of the festival crowd for them. The cheering didn't stop when they finished the set. With an exchange between the bandmates, they did a small encore. The moment they finished playing, Rho was out from behind her drums and hugging her bandmates, all of them grinning and feeling the high of the concert.

"We totally killed that," Nishi said.

"Helios, yes we did," Deke agreed.

"Drowning Diamond's forever," Kai supplied.

Rho hugged them all tight again, "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Rho Rho."

The band moved off the stage and towards the huge tent that they were staying in to clean up. The night was still young, and the parties would keep going until dawn when people would finally lose their energy and the official end of the festival would occur. Even though it was a tent, it really could have been more a building. The tent featured two rooms with deep purple canvas walls separating them off and a main living area featuring large plush pillows to lounge on. Rho and Nishi were sharing one of the rooms and the boys were in the other. Though there had been some sly comments about the fact that Rho and Hysan should share one of the rooms when they first got to the festival three days prior. A comment which had made Rho blush and Hysan's ears also betrayed him, dusting pink.

"Rho,"

"Yes, Nish?"

"I've got to tell you something."

"What's up?" Rho stopped scrutinizing the dress she had been about to change into and looked at her friend instead.

Nishi had never been one to be bashful, but she was fiddling with a piece of her hair, then she took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Deke."

"Holy Helios, you are?"

"Yes," Nishi replied, and right as the words were out of her mouth Rho wrapped her in a tight hug.

"This is amazing news."

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course, you two complement each other so well."

"I don't want to throw a wrench in the Diamonds, or our friendship."

Rho, Nishi, and Deke had all been close friends during their time on Elara as acolytes. Their close friendship is what lead them to eventually found The Drowning Diamonds and recruit Kai to join them.

"LoveLove isn't something that could hurt our friendship, Nishi. I want you to be happy."

"I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"I think he might surprise you," Rho said thinking of Deke, who was like a brother to her, and how easy it was for Cancrians to turn from friendship into full-blown love, if that was not already the case. Rho gave her friend an extra squeeze before letting go and grinning at her. "Now let's make you look so hot tonight he is going to die to dance with you, not that you aren't always looking that way anyways."

The two girls sat near the small mirror in their little room where both their bags were stacked and open. Rho was pulling out possible clothes option and Nishi was already starting to tame Rho's unruly curls.

Nishi laughed, loudly, "Rho I think that you're the one we need to focus on. You and Hysan still haven't had sex had you?"

Rho blushed and shook her head. "No, we haven't."

"Why not?"

"We haven't had the time."

"That's such a lie Rho, you guys were gone for at least twelve hours last week on your date."

"Maybe I'm not ready."

Nishi stopped where her quick hands had been intricately braiding Rho's hair back to meet her eyes in the mirror. Rho gazed into her best friend's amber eyes trying to search for answers there. "Why aren't you ready Rho?"

"I love Hysan, so much. But Nishi, we are soulmates, he is it for me. There is never going to be anyone after him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not bad. It's a lot though."

"I can't exactly know what you are feeling Rho, I don't have a soulmate, but I think that you are hurting not just Hysan but yourself by staying in your shell." Nishi finished tying Rho's braid and kissed the top of her head. "And I also think that you need to grant yourself permission to be happy. You don't need to be scared of the future just because you can't read it exactly in the stars."

"Thank you, Nishi. I needed to hear that."

"I've always got you, sister."

Rho wished she had a galactic gold coin to give her friend right then, as one of the ways to honor their friendship. Instead, she had to settle for what she did have, "I love you."

"I love you too."

It didn't take the girls much longer to get ready. Nishi was wearing an earthy-toned jumpsuit, that reminded Rho of a spacesuit. It fit to Nishi's form well and accented her skin tone, the thin straps highlighting the clavicle and a deep V neck that stretched down to the top of her belly button. Rho had picked out a dress like an outfit that had an entirely iridescent see-through skirt, which highlighted her legs, with a tight silver glittering bodice. Rho dusted some glitter across her collar bone and then Nishi's to make them pop, while Nishi focuses on finishing her bright eyeshadow.

"More highlight Nishi?"

"Always Rho."

They both laughed as they finished bejeweling themselves enjoying getting geared up for one last huge night of partying before leaving Leo.

"Will you two be joining us before the night is over?" Deke's voice yelled through the canvas separating them.

"Don't be such a cranky crab," Rho yelled back. Rho gave Nishi a gentle push so she would step out into the common area of the tent first. Nishi of course looked stellar just like she always did and was grinning at the boys as Rho walked out behind her.

"What are you waiting for, we are supposed to be out there having fun," Nishi said, marching past the boys.

Hysan dutifully was standing by the door laden with supplies for the night. He handed Nishi a canister of her favorite mixed drink and a vial of Abthssthe. He did the same for Deke and Kai as they left the tent until it was just Rho and him.

"I've packed all your favorites, my lady."

"You take care of us like a Cancrian mother," Rho told him, grinning. "I don't think you are being very fair, making my friends like you more than me."

"I don't think I could ever do that," He said, and then kissed her. "You look absolutely stunning my lady."

"Thank you, Hysan."

"Let's go show these Leos how to party."

Rho laughed and threw back the drink Hysan handed her before making her way through the flap of the tent. The squad was waiting for them and they all set off looking for a bonfire, DJ, or band that would entertain them, all the while getting increasingly more intoxicated.

This festival was being hosted by the Leo Pride of artistry, though members of all the different prides were in attendance, it was a feast for the eyes. The decorations and people were all varying colors and designs. Kai was dancing with a Leo girl who had one purple eyebrow and one blue one that featured several slit cuts in it.

The DJ was playing low beats, that featured different animal sounds blended together to make a melody. Most prominent, of course, was those of lions, Leo's loved the animal representation of their constellation more than any other house. Rho moved her body with the beat feeling it make its way low in her chest.  
Hysan's hands were sitting low on her hips, helping guide her movements. He was behind her, and Rho felt little shame taking opportunities to grind back on him. An act that just made Hysan pull her closer. When they were flush together, Rho turned in his arms, so they were face to face again. Her whole world being consumed by green; Hysan's pupils were blown wide the green a thin ring, highlighting the gold of his scan.

They were still caught in the music, moving in a rhythm. It reminded Rho of what Kai said to her earlier in the day; they were like Cancer's moons and tide, pulling each other back and forth bound together by gravity.

When the music started to shift into a higher energy piece and their dancing shifted to accommodate, Hysan spun her away from his body and back in at one point, prompting Rho to throw her head back in a full belly laugh. When Rho was pressed against his chest again, she broke their dance to kiss him, searching out his lips.

"Take me to Libra," Rho found herself whispering against his lips.

With those words, Hysan covered her mouth with his kissing her hard. When they stopped for a breath, Hysan was grinning at her with a wide smile.  
Rho traced his smile lightly with her fingers and gave him a grin of her own.

Hysan's grin faded though as he studied her face, they had drifted towards the edge of the crowd at this point, so it was marginally quieter.  
"We still need to talk, Rho."

"We do, and we will. On the way to Libra?" She asked him.

"You can't avoid from me on 'Nox, you know."

"I know," Rho said, shaking her head and then leaned forward to kiss him again. Hysan was an amazing kisser, and she found herself wishing they were no longer at a concert. Allowing them to indulge a little more Hysan stopped kissing her but didn't let go of holding her close. The couple drank some more out of the stash Hysan brought maintaining their buzz, before setting out to find the rest of the bad.

They found Nishi and Deke, and all four of them looked for Kai so they could make their way to the next DJ that piqued Nishi's curiosity. When they couldn't find him, Rho felt a wave of panic start to come over her but was steadied by Hysan's hand pressing on her back.

"I think that he went off to explore Leo a little more intimately, we shouldn't worry," Hysan told them ushering them out to start looking for a new band.

"I did see him dancing with someone earlier," Rho said.

"Good for him, the kid is in a successful band, he should be getting some," Deke laughed.

"We should all be getting some," Nishi said looking at Rho with a pointed look. Rho blushed and shook her head sticking out her tongue. Rho shifted her eyes back and forth between Deke and Nishi and raised an eyebrow, but now Nishi was the one blushing.

"Yeah I guess we should," Deke responded but he was frowning. Rho had to hold herself back from getting involved between then two of them, they would work themselves out.

"Hysan and I are going to get food, but you two should keep exploring," Rho said tugging Hysan in a random direction before her friends could invite themselves to tag along. Maybe she couldn't completely stop herself from meddling.

"Are you really hungry?" Hysan asked her.

"No."

"Oh, so you are just trying to play cupid, my lady."

"Maybe so, what better place?"

"Well they are already in love with each other, so I don't think it's going to be very hard."

"You think they're in love?"

"I know people, my lady. I'm a very good judge, and Deke and Nishi are in love, plain as day they just need to say it."

Rho slowed down her walking pace, swinging her and Hysan's hands slightly between them. "Sometimes admitting it, is the hardest part."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's a vulnerability."

"But that is a risk we have to take to get a reward."

"Yes, that's true. But then if it goes wrong it's just a ruined chance." Rho knew they weren't just talking about Nishi and Deke anymore.

"Or it goes right, and you find someone to share your life with."

"Or sometimes people say they love each other but they don't, and then they leave you."

"Rho," Hysan sighed, his all-seeing eyes looking at her with sympathy.

"Nishi and Deke will be fine," She said looking away from him biting her lip.

He crushed her in a tight hug then, "Of course they will be."

The parties continued until dawn predictably, but the group had met up in their tent and packed back into Nox not long after the parties ceased. Kai had come back the latest, making the whole group heckle him for details he refused to give them. Leo and Cancer being so close together meant a much shorter flight, the band spent the hours together jamming, talking about the success of their tour, reviewing all the new fans they had made, and of course what it would be like going back to school. Rho herself divulged her plans to stay with Hysan and visit Libra which seemed to surprise no one. Saying goodbye made both Nishi and Rho cry, but they finally parted with promises to talk often.

Being on 'Nox without the band, in fact, being alone with Hysan, made Rho feel antsy and she couldn't stop pacing fully appreciating the artificial gravity. Hysan was in his coveralls and was tinkering with the ship's controls. He would occasionally bark orders at Nox, however, he had mostly left Rho alone on their journey and that fact was putting her even more on edge. Finally making up her mind Rho approached the controls to be more near him. "Hysan."

"Yes, my lady," He asked immediately turning to look at her.

"You told me before we met in Sagittarius that you got me a gift for graduating."

"I did."

"Were you going to give it to me?" She asked with a laugh.

Hysan's face lit up and he nodded. "Wait here," he told before running off out of the nose. When he entered again, he was holding something behind his back.  
"Okay close your eyes and hold out a hand."

Rho obediently did as she was told holding out her left hand. She felt Hysan kiss her pulse point making her whole-body shiver before a cool weight was put in her hand. Rho closed her palm automatically and felt a sphere, then opening her eyes she inspected the light blue opaque shape. However, when she opened her palm again to examine the object more closely, it opened it as well. The sphere unfolded into an intricate blossoming lotus flower laying in her palm, and in the same moment, a very detailed depiction of the whole zodiac appeared.

"It's beautiful," Rho whispered, still staring at the ephemeris.

"I thought it would be the perfect thing for you to take to university before I knew you were taking a gap year."

"It still makes a wonderful gift, Hysan. Thank you."

They shared intense eye contact with the ephemeris still open in front of them the small universe reflecting light around Nox's nose.

Then at the same moment, they both said, "I have something I need to tell you."

They both looked at each other and waited, but Hysan took a deep breath clearly deciding to go first.

"Rho, I'm the Guardian of Libra."

Rho shook her head and laughed a little bit, "Lord Neith is the Guardian of Libra, Hysan."

"He is actually an android, Lord Vaz and I created him before he died."

Rho was questioning everything he was saying. Hysan had never lied to her, and least she never had thought he had. But this was such an outlandish thing to admit that she wasn't sure how it could be fake. She also knew Hysan's skill with working on androids, something he had talked to her about in their dreams growing up.  
"How could I not know this?" She asked him.

"I couldn't tell you. I wanted to so many times, but Lord Vaz swore me to secrecy. A kid becoming guardian never goes over well, and also I didn't want to scare you away."

"You didn't want to scare me away because us being soulmates and being together violates the Taboo," Rho said feeling distress rise higher in her.  
"I don't believe in the Taboo Rho."

"You don't believe in it, because that just means it doesn't matter."

Hysan huffed out a frustrated breath, "Soulmates can't be wrong, just because you are Cancrian doesn't make you any less of my other half. Plus, the point of the taboo is obsolete in today's zodiac where houses rule themselves independently."

"You're not a diplomatic envoy because you are related to Lord Neith."

"Well, in a way, I am Neith's father, but no, I did this so I could take care of different things across the Zodiac, and I wouldn't be tied down to Libra."

Rho clenched her fists, closing the ephemeris back into a smooth sphere. Her frustration was rising in her, "Well, I don't think I believe you."

"I'll show you when we get to Libra then," Hysan said. Even though Rho didn't want to believe him, she could read it on his face and body that he was telling the truth. He lacked the signature warmth that he normally carried. He said that like it was a finality to their conversation. Rho knew that her plan to tell him she loved him had just been completely undermined. If Hysan was actually the Lord of Libra, she didn't have any right to love him, let alone voice those opinions.  
However, Rho was tired of not talking to Hysan anymore. She had spent her whole life telling him everything and anything in the safety of their dreams. So, the fact that she didn't feel that way now was wholly created from her own fears. She took a deep breath and studied Hysan's handsome profile since he had turned away from her to stare at the information in Nox's console again. Even if they could never be together, a concept that made cracks form and tear at Rho's heart, they would always have their dreams. Rho had pushed Hysan away in the past, but she could never completely cut him out of her life.

"I'm going to consult the stars," She told him before heading further into the ship and going into her room.

Rho looked at the new ephemeris and felt the Psynergy in it buzzing under her concentration, and then with a little nudge, the sphere bloomed open again, displaying the most detailed replicas of the zodiac she had ever seen. This ephemeris looked more accurate than the ones she was used to using in class.  
Rho looked at the stars for hours, centering herself deeper than she had in years searching for answers and asking questions, but the reality was very clear to her. There was no future for Rho after Hysan Dax because there was no future that existed for Rho without him.

Hysan didn't disturb her until they were approaching his home constellation, and he knocked on the door of the room she holed herself up into lightly.

"My lady, we are approaching the scales if you want to see."

Rho opened the door expecting Hysan to be still standing there, but he was already gone. She loved studying the constellations and comparing them with her eyes to the way she saw them when she read the stars. House Libra was no exception to this. As the Scales of Justice were before her. She didn't bother Hysan, as she sat to take in the sight for several long minutes.

"I read the ephemeris."

"Did you see anything, my lady?" He asked, but she could tell by looking at the line of his back that he was still tense even if his voice didn't betray him.

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"I see," he said, turning to glance at Rho, but she caught his eye and refused to break eye contact.

"Hysan, I'm scared. I'm scared because this is it, we are it for me. My heart will never love someone else like it loves you. I know that's cheesy to say, and that we are soulmates, but I don't think it's just because the stars connected us. It's because of who you are. So, I don't care if you are the Guardian of Libra. I love you. I have for a while now."

Rho hadn't taken her eyes off Hysan's green ones her whole declaration. It was no surprise, though, when he moved, and she was swept up in his arms. Hysan kissed her in a way that Rho had never been kissed then. Like all the reservations were gone, and what was left was something else.

"I love you too," he told her between kisses. Which only made Rho grin and fall further into his gravity.

The next galactic ten months passed almost alarmingly fast for Rho's taste. She and Hysan lived in Libra some of the time, but other times they would explore the zodiac together, steadily working on Rho's full orbit, not that she ever thought she would complete it because of Aries. She felt the happiest she ever had in her life. After six months of being with Hysan, she had taken him home again back to Cancer to meet her dad and brother. Stanton had seemed to take an instant dislike to Hysan, but Rho knew with time they would get along. She formed a fast friendship with both of Ms.Trii and Lord Neith. Something that made Hysan grumble about her encouraging them.

They were staying in Aeolus again for Hysan to update Neith and preform some maintenance as well as to reorient themselves after their last trip to Gemini. Rho was sprawled out on the couch, half admiring Hysan tinkering on a new project in his coveralls and half scrolling through her wave, humming a soft Cancrian song.  
Hysan broke the quiet moment dropping a wrench, startling Rho.

"Hysan, are you okay?" She asked concern etching her features.

"Holy Mother Origene is here."

"My Guardian, Holy Mother Origene?" Rho asked for clarification, feeling shocked.

"Yes, she just met Neith, and she asked for assistance in finding you."

Rho felt so confused, and she snapped her wave closed, looking at Hysan's equally shocked face. The fact that neither of them had foreseen the Holy Mother's visit was very odd.

"And Neith told her that you were one of his esteemed guests and set up a dinner for you tonight."

"Why does Holy Mother want to see me?"

"I don't know," Hysan said. He had abandoned his work then was instead situating himself to cuddle into Rho's side.

Rho felt anxiety start to stab at her, she hadn't been living away from Cancer long enough for someone to care, let alone to draw the attention of the Holy Mother, but it was the only possible thing she could think of for a visit.

"I need to get ready," she finally choked out, moving to stand.

However, Hysan's hand sat heavily on one of her arms, and meeting his green gaze, she felt the panic lesson a little. He leaned in and kissed her soundly.  
"Take a deep breath it will be okay," his voice was soft and tender, and he tucked a curl behind her ear with a smile.

Rho had to resist the urge to take up a majority of her the time before dinner taking Hysan to bed instead of getting ready but decided that could wait until later.  
Rho dressed in one of the most Cancrian dresses she had; it was made from a white flowing fabric that reminded her of being on the beach. Her hair had started to get long, and now she only worked a small bit of curl serum into it while wet with some scrunching to help her curls take on a more elegant shape. She pulled on the pearl necklace that her mom had gotten so long ago and examined herself the mirror, after applying the bits of makeup she felt confident wearing. She looked thoroughly Cancrian.

Hysan escorted her to just outside the room where Neith had arranged for the women to have their dinner, a dinner that Rho found out was going to be completely private, just her and the Holy Mother.

"You look so beautiful tonight, my lady, brighter than any star."

Rho shook her head at him but grinned anyway. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. He took her hand and kissed her pulse point before he left her there with a promise to be there as soon as the dinner was complete. Rho took a steadying breath before she made her way into the room.

Neith and, of course, Hysan by extension, had spared no expense on the dinner that was about to happen. The room and table look extravagant for a dinner between two people.

Rho was about to sit down when the door on the far end of the room opened, and Holy Mother Origene walked in with a few Lodestars at her side. They surveyed the room and looked at Rho, one Lodestar held up a scanner to confirm Rho's identity, which she pressed her finger into. When they seemed satisfied, they left the room, so it was just her and Holy Mother Origene.

Rho kneeled before Origene and bowed her head reverently, "Holy Mother, it is an honor to meet you."

"Please, my dear, stand up."

Rho did as she was told and was swept into a firm hug by the other woman. It was so comforting, and so Cancrian Rho had to try and keep herself from crying.  
"Please let us be seated," Origene insisted when she released Rho from her hug. They both sat down and started to sip at the drinks that were already waiting for them on the table.

"I am sure my coming here must be a bit of shock for you."

"Yes, Holy Mother, I am honored. However, I wasn't sure why you wanted to meet with me."

"You have been living away from Cancer for some time."

"I have, I visited, only a few months ago though, to see my father and brother."

"That is good," Origene said, a smile spreading across her features as she appraised Rho. Rho felt herself glow under the praise and then felt much more at ease.  
The dinner passed without Origene telling Rho why she was there and instead of asking questions about her life and her opinions on different political matters, especially since she had started to spend so much time traveling through the Zodiac. After they were served a dessert, Rho finally found the courage to ask the question more directly.

"Holy Mother, why are you here? Having dinner with me?" Origene stared at Rho for a long moment like she trying to fully appraise the 18-year-old, and the weight of the Zodiac was on her shoulders.

"Guardians are very more attuned to the stars thaa anyone else in the Zodiac. We are such powerful seers that we can see our own deaths," The woman explained a sad smile on her face. "Because of this we can also see who the next guardian will be, and I have foreseen that you are the next Guardian of Cancer, Rho."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed, I have had the idea for this fic stuck in my head for so long. I am so happy I finally was able to write it. Rhysan is so sweet I love them. I also had to include a tiny bit of Nishi and Deke of course.


End file.
